


Tease

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: The more reasonable part of Ten’s brain knows Lucas needs to talk to Kun, but he’s so ridiculously horny that it makes his last working braincells shut down.“What are you thinking about?” Hendery asks from the other side of the couch, interrupting his thoughts.Ten looks at him and briefly considers answering “dick”.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't much but it's honest work-

Ten sighs for what seems to be the hundredth time this hour, and he glances at the closed door behind which he knows Kun and Lucas are talking. He shifts on the couch, and bites his lower lip. He doesn’t resent Lucas for talking to Kun, of course not, but he can’t help but miss his boyfriend. The more reasonable part of Ten’s brain knows Lucas needs his best friend, but he’s so ridiculously horny that it makes his last working braincells shut down.

“What are you thinking about?” Hendery asks from the other side of the couch, interrupting his thoughts.

Ten looks at him, briefly considers answering “dick”, and Hendery makes a face.

“Actually, don’t tell me.”

“Why?” Ten asks, smiling teasingly.

“I know those eyes,” Hendery answers, frowning, “you’re thinking about Kun and I really don’t want to know more.”

“You’re the one who asked,” Ten shrugs, still smiling, “and you’re right, I was thinking about him.”

“Ewww,” Hendery shakes his head, “stay away from me.”

“Aw, poor baby Hendery who’s single and afraid of catching the horny,” Ten coos, pursing his lips, and Hendery shoots a pillow to his face.

The action makes Ten laugh, and he gets up from the couch to go to his room.

He closes the door, and gets a notebook and pencils. He glances around, and smiles to himself before jumping on his bed. He bites his lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping his lips as his hips involuntarily thrust against his bed sheets, and breathes in deeply. Him and Kun are not yet done playing their little game before they can meet again, and he’s determined not to give in completely.

He fishes his phone out of one of his pockets, unlocks it and opens Instagram to start a live. He checks his looks first, and smirks seeing that he does look slightly sexier than usual. His hair is a bit messed up and his tank top is loose, revealing his chest and arms just the way it’ll drive the fans – and his boyfriend – crazy.

Ten bites his lower lip as the vibrations in him get stronger, and he buries his face in his pillow, breathing heavily. Kun is merciless when it comes to teasing him, and while Ten absolutely adores being teased, sometimes it gets so intense it makes him crazy. He already came in his pants earlier, and if possible, he’d like to avoid coming a second time before he can finally see Kun and get what he’s craving for.

It’s funny how they went from Kun not believing Ten could ever like him back to what they are now, the closest of friends and the most intimate of lovers. Even if it took Ten kissing Kun until both of them were almost suffocating with the lack of air to confess, even if it took him time to drill into Kun’s mind that he’s absolutely crazy about him, it was all worth it.

“And that’s how you end up with a vibrator in your ass,” Ten mutters to himself, sighing.

He kind of created a monster, debauching Kun from the very start of their relationship, but he loves the assertive and dominant side of Kun. He just loves Kun very, very much.

Getting his face out of his pillow, Ten breathes in deeply and fixes his hair a little. Ten guesses Kun and Lucas are done talking, but he doesn’t mind letting the teasing go on a little more. Ten is about to press the start button to the live when the screen lights up with a text notification: Kun is asking him where he is and what he’s doing. Ten smiles before typing a quick answer, and finally begins his live.

“Hello,” he says to his phone, smiling as he sees hundreds of fans joining in. “How are you guys?”

The comment section is filled with love messages for him and the members, as well as various demands. But Ten already has plans.

“I’m not gonna stay for a long time, just wanted to draw a little and talk to you while doing so,” Ten resumes, showing his notebook and pencils.

The comment section gets all the more enthusiastic, making Ten feel warm his fans are happy with him sharing his hobby. He starts drawing, not really sure what he has in mind. He gets quiet, sometimes looking up to smile and wave at the fans watching, and he moves his pencil quickly on the paper.

He’s pretty much done with his drawing of a bird when the door opens. He looks behind his shoulder, and his heart starts racing when he sees Kun. Thinking about it, Kun hasn’t played with the remote of the vibrator ever since he started his live, and Ten almost forgot about the toy being deep inside him.

Ten plays it cool, and smiles at the fans because they can’t see Kun yet.

“You’re gonna love the unexpected guest,” he winks, and Kun closes the door before jumping on his back.

“Oof,” Ten whines at the sudden weight on his poor back, and he holds back a loud moan because Kun grinds their hips together, pressing Ten’s already leaking cock further into the mattress.

Ten is torn between keeping his cool and letting go and simply letting his boyfriend tease him in front of their fans. God, he could just come live and no one would know except for Kun – the idea arouses him a lot more than it should.

Kun grinds against his ass once more, discreetly, and Ten doesn’t know how he does it because he can’t see the remote in his boyfriend’s hand but he suddenly sets up the vibrator’s level to the maximum, making Ten almost orgasm on the spot. Damn his magician hands, Ten thinks as he’s struggling not to let it show that he’s this close to coming. It’s not only his cock begging for release, but his ass is also so sensitive and he wants nothing more than Kun deep inside him.

Kun finally greets the fans, making the comment section go crazy because he’s laying on top of Ten cuddling him, and he looks at Ten’s drawing over his shoulder.

“Have you shown them your drawing already?” Kun asks, pretending to be innocent as if he’s not driving Ten crazy.

“Not yet,” Ten answers, and he’s amazed at himself for sounding natural and not breathless, “but I was about to.”

Ten checks his art piece one last time, nods to himself and raises his notebook.

“There you go,” he says, smiling.

The fans praise his art, making him feel soft – but the vibrations are getting so strong in him he really needs to end the live now.

“Thank you for joining me, talk to you soon! Love you guys ~” Ten sing songs, waving a last time before he ends the live for good.

He turns off the wifi and throws his phone to the side before burying his face in his pillow, getting redder and redder. He doesn’t see Kun smirk devilishly, but feels him grope his ass without any shame whatsoever.

“Fuck,” Ten moans in the softness of his pillow, “fuck fuck fuck-” he repeats, losing his mind.

He braces himself as Kun suddenly wraps a hand around his already leaking erection, and his mind blanks out for a short moment as he comes, so hard he doesn’t even know what part of his body feels best. The overwhelming sensations of Kun’s fingers caressing him and the toy pressing on his prostate make him forget everything else momentarily, and he chokes.

Kun lets him enjoy his orgasm, but also soon takes off Ten’s soaked pants and underwear so he can remove the vibrator from him. Ten sighs in relief once the toy leaves him, and he forces himself to roll on his back. He removes his tank top, and closes his eyes, breathing heavily. Kun busies himself with putting the toy away, and comes back quickly so as to gently clean Ten.

“Kiss me,” Ten demands, and Kun obliges, pressing his lips to his in a wet and tender kiss.

“How are you feeling?” Kun asks like the angel he is, and Ten loves him so much it hurts.

“Amazing, love you,” Ten answers as he wraps his arms around Kun’s shoulders, wanting him closer.

Kun kisses him deeply, and Ten hums as his boyfriend’s tongue caresses his lips and mouth.

“Fuck me,” Ten asks, and Kun laughs.

“Yeah, no, not right now.”

Ten pouts for good measure.

“Why not?”

Kun raises an eyebrow.

“You just came,” he says, patting Ten’s sides carefully, “at least give it a few minutes.”

Ten rolls his eyes because he knows Kun’s right but he’s still very much horny.

“Let’s cuddle for now?” Kun offers, and Ten nods.

Kun kisses him nice and slow, but Ten wants a lot more.

“Why are you still dressed?” he complains, glaring at Kun’s tee-shirt and sweatpants.

Kun rolls his eyes, and presses a kiss to his nose before sitting up to take off his shirt.

“Better,” Ten approves, appreciating the view of Kun’s lean body he loves so much.

Kun blushes a little, and takes off the rest before laying back on Ten, just as naked as him.

“Much better,” Ten says as they start kissing again.

“Shush,” Kun says, kissing him deeply.

Ten eventually spreads his legs and wraps his arms around Kun’s shoulders, licking in his mouth.

“C’mon, fuck me already,” he moans against Kun’s swollen lips, “need you so bad,” he adds, pouting.

Kun doesn’t answer, and instead presses a first finger against his sensitive rim. Ten shakes his head, rolling his hips.

“Don’t bother, I’m loose already,” he says, “Kunnie please, don’t make me beg.”

Kun removes his hand at that and tilts his head. Ten looks up at him, and the lustful look Kun is giving him makes him shiver.

Oh.

He suddenly feels very small in Kun’s embrace, and he loves it.

“That’s not such a bad idea,” Kun whispers hotly, “how about I make you beg?”

Ten whines.

“I spent the whole afternoon with the vibrator in my ass, I think I’ve earned it,” Ten says, trying to appeal to his boyfriend through glassy eyes.

Kun suddenly seems to remember something, and he kisses Ten’s ear.

“And did you feel good because it was inside you?” he asks, laying kisses all around the sensitive area.

“I literally came in my pants when I was trying to cook so I’d say yeah,” Ten answers, trying to play it cool.

Kun chuckles.

“Oh, I think I remember playing with the remote settings at some point,” he says, making Ten even more aroused, if that’s possible. “I still can’t believe you let me do it again while you were doing a live,” he adds, licking Ten’s neck, “next time I’ll make you come while you’re talking to the fans, since you seem to enjoy taking risks.”

Ten closes his eyes and doesn’t need much imagination to picture himself doing so. Kun’s right, the risks are high but it feels so good he wants to try.

“That’d be nice,” Ten whispers, feeling too hot, “now would you consider pleasuring me with your dick, pretty please?”

Kun gets his face out of his neck and pretends to think about it. He’s gotten a lot better at acting when they’re teasing each other. When they started sleeping together, they were too hasty and unable to hold back. Now Kun has amazing control and Ten wants him to tease him endlessly.

“Please,” Ten says, squeezing Kun in his arms, “I want you so bad, you know nothing feels like your dick in me, I just want you to break me.”

He presses a wet kiss to Kun’s lips before looking at him through hooded eyes.

“Kunnie,” he moans, overdoing it a little, “you make me so crazy, please, _please fuck me_ -”

Ten’s next moan isn’t just an act, but a direct result of Kun penetrating him at once. It doesn’t hurt because he’s so wet and loose, and instead it feels instantly too good. He can’t articulate coherent thoughts as Kun thrusts into him, pressing him further in the mattress with each new movement. Ten loses himself in a mix of grunts and moans, but what makes him even crazier is how Kun still finds the strength to tell him how much he loves him.

Nothing is sexier than a sweaty Kun slamming into him while telling him he’s the prettiest person in the whole world, reminding him that he adores him more than anything and god, Kun’s moans are music to Ten’s ears. Ten wraps his limbs tighter than ever around Kun, squeezing him in his arms. He initiates a messy kiss, and thinks he hears himself telling Kun “come in me”.

Kun does, pressing their mouths in a desperate kiss as he finally climaxes, filling Ten, and Ten comes right after, overwhelmed. They kiss through their orgasm, moaning and shaking, hugging each other as if they’re trying to become one. Kun slowly gets off Ten, crashing by his side, and Ten feels empty. He rolls so as to rest his head on Kun’s chest, and cuddles him, making happy noises. Kun hugs him back, caressing and kissing his hair with tenderness.

“Love you,” Kun whispers in between kisses.

“Love you more,” Ten answers, pressing a kiss on Kun’s heart.

“Don’t fall asleep yet,” Kun tells him, but Ten shakes his head.

Kun sighs fondly.

“Okay then, let’s just stay like this a little more.”

Ten grins, knowing he’s won. He doesn’t plan on moving any time soon, and he knows Kun is going to stay by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small piece ♡ I really love KunTen and I wanted to write something a little spicy about them! Please let me know what you enjoyed the most in comments uwu ♡
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
